Construction companies and maintenance organizations face a unique set of asset management and operational challenges during the best of times. Given the tight economic and budget conditions we face today, keeping a closer eye on the location of tools and equipment, and ensuring a safe working environment is more important than ever.
Having access to timely and accurate information about the location and status of critical assets such as tools and equipment are directly related to successful completion of a project and a company's bottom line. With the advanced technologies and innovations in the construction industry, it has become both technically and economically viable to integrate the use of automated data collection methods—like Radio-Frequency IDentification (RFID) technology into daily operations.
Current shortcoming of the available solutions: when a component or object is delivered to a building, plant or construction site etc. it is not immediately obvious where it needs to be placed.